


Dans l'âme le couteau

by madnessofabrokendoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternative End, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, alternative ending, emperor!Hux, im trash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofabrokendoll/pseuds/madnessofabrokendoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Líder Supremo había fallecido, y ahora era él el que estaba a cargo de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'âme le couteau

 

Aquel era el momento que había esperado durante toda su vida. Un plan perfecto, limpio. Sin errores.

 

Siempre había creído... No. Había _sabido_ que ese era su destino. Gobernar la Galaxia, imponer el orden, extirpar cualquier rastro del caos que había sembrado la República, y la Resistencia. Sentarse en el trono. Tener el poder.

 

Por supuesto, también había habido venganza, no solo ambición. La venganza era dulce, agradable. Era morder una fruta madura dejando que su sabor explotara en la boca.

 

Primero había sido la República. La República que le había robado su infancia. Arkanis no era más que un recuerdo borroso en su mente, pero su padre nunca había dejado de hablar de la Academia. De _su_ Academia, la Academia de la que habían tenido que huir cuando Hux no tenía más que cuatro años.

 

Pero había sido vengada. La República había explotado, y sus restos aún bailaban en el espacio, asteroides donde antaño hubo vida. Silencio donde antes hubo risas. Polvo. Desesperación. Dolor.

 

La Resistencia no había tardado en seguir sus pasos. La pérdida de la base Starkiller había sido un duro golpe, pero no la derrota. La General Organa había caído, su hermano también. No podían hacer nada contra el Nuevo Imperio.

 

Paladeó aquella palabra, deleitándose en cada una de sus letras. Imperio. Y él era el Emperador. Porque la tercera venganza, la más dulce... Había sido contra el Líder Supremo. Aquel incompetente que lo había menospreciado. Aquel imbécil que había ignorado sus consejos, su conocimiento y su dominio de la estrategia.

 

Ahora yacía muerto, el muro que se anteponía entre él y el dominio total y absoluto había caído. El poder era suyo, y era un sentimiento maravilloso, que lo embriagaba y lo colmaba de placer. Control. Orden. Dominio. Todo lo que había anhelado ahora era suyo. Como la Galaxia.

 

Y así lo hizo saber. Sus palabras flotaban en el aire, exponiendo la nueva situación. El Líder Supremo había _fallecido_ , y ahora era él el que estaba a cargo de todo. A sus pies, los soldados. A su lado, sus mejores hombres. Todos escuchándole. Todos aclamando al nuevo Emperador.

 

Hux se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la habitación. 

 

Y entonces le vio. 

 

Una sombra negra que conocía demasiado bien. «Debería estar muerto» pensó, observando a la figura que le devolvía la mirada tras el casco. Había dado la orden. Una irónica parodia de la Orden 66. Sus hombres habían sido entrenados desde su nacimiento para ser fieles a la Primera Orden y a sus compañeros y, en última instancia, a _él_. Siempre habían tenido que obedecerle a _él_. Y él les había ordenado que acabaran con _todos_. La Fuerza no era necesaria. Las antiguas religiones debían dejar paso a la tecnología, al progreso. Había sido la Fuerza la que acabó con el Imperio. Y, en ese momento, Hux descubrió que iba a ser la Fuerza la que acabara con él.

 

— ¿Sorprendido? — la voz del Caballero de Ren, distorsionada pero reconocible, rompió el silencio que los envolvía.

 

Hux no retrocedió. No bajó la mirada. La sostuvo, con firmeza, mientras su enemigo avanzaba hacia él.

 

— Deberías estar muerto. — repitió, esta vez en voz alta. Había seguridad en su voz, la seguridad del hombre que espera la muerte con dignidad. No por valentía, sino por orgullo. Hux temía a la muerte, y eso se podía ver en su rostro. Simplemente, se negaba a correr. Era inútil.

 

— No lo estoy. — fue la respuesta. Simple. Lapidaria.

 

— Únete a mí.

 

— No me necesitas. —respondió, tras la máscara. — De necesitarme, no habríamos llegado a esta situación. Eres inteligente, General. Cuando acepte me matarás —afirmó. Cada vez estaba mas cerca— Como hiciste con Snoke.

 

A Hux no le sorprendió que lo supiera. No esperaba menos. No de Kylo Ren.

 

— Tenía que intentarlo. 

 

No iba a suplicar por su vida. No a Kylo.

 

Prefería la muerte a humillarse. Humillarse solo haría más patética su muerte. No había piedad, no en su bando.

 

Desde que lo había visto, había sabido que todo iba a acabar ahí, en aquel mismo instante. Había logrado todo lo que había querido, pero también lo había perdido. Kylo Ren había ganado. Le había hecho el trabajo sucio a su enemigo. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Qué irónico era el destino.

 

El Caballero sacó su espada. No hubo delicadeza, ni parsimonia. El rayo de luz roja atravesó el cuerpo del general, al igual que años atrás había atravesado el de Han Solo.

 

— Me echarás de menos. — logró decir, con su último aliento. Una sonrisa grotesca quedó grabada para siempre en su rostro.

 

— Lo sé. — murmuró, guardando el arma.

 

El cadáver cayó, sin gracia, sobre la alfombra mullida. Kylo Ren lo observó durante unos instantes. Estaban destinados a aquello. Siempre habían jugado con la muerte, el dolor, la pasión. Hiriéndose, odiándose...

 

Pero ya no había pasión. Ni odio. Solo desolación.

 

Y frío.

 

— Lo sé.

 


End file.
